1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to motors for rotating a drive shaft and more specifically to such motors which utilize springs to rotate the drive shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various spring driven motors, engines and the like have heretofore been developed. See, for example, Hockett, U.S. Pat. No. 463,315; Haas, U.S. Pat. No. 695,430; McDaniel, U.S. Pat. No. 875,943; Rhodes, U.S. Pat. No. 1,108,474; Sims, U.S. Pat. No. 1,258,158; Burton, U.S. Pat. No. 1,384,426; Nakagawa, U.S. Pat. No. 1,814,489; Middlestetter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,989; and Schindel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,759. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.